Music to My Ears (Cobra x Kinana)
by chello8893
Summary: FT Side Characters Week! Day 2: Laughter.


I had almost forgotten what it sounded like, the beautiful chime of her laughter. It had been so long since I had heard it, and I had begun to accept that I wouldn't be able to hear it again. She had been cursed when we were children, turned into a snake by our evil captors as a way to punish me for standing up to them. After I escaped the tower, she remained by my side, overseeing my training and silently supporting me. Until we were separated after my defeat against Fairy Tail and imprisonment by the magic council. It was seven long years after that that Cubellios and I were separated.

And then, as if by chance, I heard her. She had called out to me, tears filling her eyes as they had met mine. Our reunion had been cut short, however, when the council had come to collect me once more. I hadn't wanted to believe it was her at first, telling myself it was foolish to get my hopes up. However, something about her called to me, never letting me forget her face.

Or the sound of her voice.

I wanted to hear more of it. I wanted to find her, to see for myself it truly was her. Even after I had escaped the council's grasp once more and agreed to join Jellal's guild, Crime Sorciere, I wanted to find her. But I didn't. I told myself that if it _had_ truly been her, then she would be better off without me there, dragging her into my mess because of my own foolish past. So I stayed away for another year.

 _Has it really been eight years?_ I thought to myself, laying in grass and watching the dark clouds above me. It was going to rain soon, I could hear the air changing as the dark clouds began to cover the entire sky.

"Cobra, come on!" Angel shouted, bending over me and frowning. "What are you going? Jellal wants us to meet him back at the inn."

"Alright," I snapped, getting to my feet, "I'm comin'. I don't see what the rush is. It's not like we'll actually get to go after anyone today."

"Things have been hectic since the new council took over," Angel told me as we walked. "And that Redfox guy has been doing a good job of beating us to most of the troublesome dark guilds."

"Gajeel," I said, "he was in Fairy Tail with the Salamander."

"Was," she said, "they broke up."

"I know that," I frowned.

"That doesn't really matter, anyways. Fairy Tail is none of our concern, so whether they're together or apart doesn't make any difference to what we're doing with Jellal and the others."

"Yeah." As Angel continued speaking, my mind wandered back to that girl, the one who reminded me so much of Cubellios. _I wonder where she is right now. Since Fairy Tail split apart, where did she go?_ I didn't know why I cared, but I did. And I thought about her more often than I cared to admit.

"Kinana, wait for me!" Someone called from the other side of the valley. They were still far away, but I could hear them splashing in water.

"Then hurry up, Lisanna!"

I stopped in my tracks, immediately turning in the direction of the voice. _It's her._ Although it had been so long since I'd heard it, I would never be able to forget her voice.

"Cobra?" Angel frowned, pulling on my jacket, "what are you looking at?"

"I'll meet you at the inn," I told her, walking towards the voices.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'll meet you at the inn!" I snapped.

"Whatever," I heard her growl before she marched off.

I didn't slow down until I reached a small river. I quickly hid myself behind a large boulder as someone approached, running through the water. A silver-haired girl ran by my hiding place, calling to the other girl as she ducked into the trees.

"Lisanna, that wasn't fair!" I stiffened against the rock as another girl walked by me, her violet hair dripping water and her saturated clothes all clinging to her skin.

"Come on, Kinana! Mira's going to cook dinner!" The silver-haired girl called from the trees. I could hear her growing farther away, heading towards the town just on the other side of them.

The violet-haired one, Kinana, paused on the bank of the river, frowning slightly as she looked back towards me. "Is anyone there?" She asked, slowly walking along the bank, growing closer to my hiding place.

I remained silent, wondering why the hell I was hiding from her. It was ridiculous to say the least, but I still found myself holding my breath as she grew ever-closer.

"Kinana!" Someone shouted, just as she was about to discover me. The rain began then, covering up the sound of my sigh in relief at being saved.

"Coming!" She called back, casting one final glance in my direction before disappearing into the trees after her companion.

I let out a long sigh, following her slowly. _Her name is Kinana._ It was a beautiful name, and it suited her well. She seemed happy as she sat with a group of wizards, all similar in appearance to the first girl, Lisanna. _They must be siblings,_ I noted as I watched them. They appeared to have welcomed Kinana into their home, though, because she was smiling as she talked with them.

I watched the group for a long time, unable to pull myself away from her despite the steady rain. Her laughter drew me in every time I considered leaving, making me stay just a while longer in the hopes of hearing it again.

As the sun disappeared and the group said their goodnights, I finally convinced myself to head back to where I'm sure the others were waiting on me. Jellal would be furious that I took so long, but I didn't care. _It was worth it to get to see her again._

"Erik?" Kinana stepped out of the house, her eyes wide as they stared into mine. "I knew I heard someone back there at the river!" She ran forward, throwing her arms around me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure if you would remember me," I said, quiet enough that I wasn't sure she would hear it over the sound of the rain around us.

She laughed as she pulled away, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Of course I'd remember you, Erik. I was lost for a long time, but my memories all came back to me over the last year. All of my memories of you," she grinned, putting her hands on my face. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

I placed my hands over hers, listening to the steady beat of her heart. "I'd wait even longer if it meant finding you again, Cubellios."

She kissed me, then, pulling me close as her lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around her, the noise around us fading as I focused solely on the feel of her lips against mine. _I love you, Erik._ Her thoughts were as clear as if she had spoken the words aloud, and I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, resting my forehead against hers. "But I must go now. Jellal won't wait forever."

"You'll come back?" She asked.

I nodded, unable to stop myself from kissing her again. "As soon as I can."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"Until then, Cubellios," I said, beginning to leave.

"It's Kinana now!" She laughed, the sound causing my heart to thud loudly in my chest.


End file.
